Destiny in a Bottle
by Krizzie
Summary: Sakura finds a bottle drifting off in the river. What can it contain? What will it bring to her?
1. How it all started

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzy**

**Hi! This is my first fic. Please tell me what you think…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 1: Prologue (how it all started)**

A couple of years ago, a group of friends were playing at the park their group consists of two boys and two girls. They love playing tricks on others in short, they're pranksters. This is their last year and they all decided to play one last prank, a prank that wouldn't start now, but sometime in the future. "Why don't we make a message in a bottle?" a girl in cute pigtails suggested. "That's lame…"Jin a boy with messy hair snorted. " I think it's a great idea!" Ami, the other girl exclaimed. "It's okay… we'll use your idea Miuki." Han the leader of their group said. "Thanks Han!" Miuki exclaimed. "Hey! How about making a love message in a bottle?" Ami suggested. "That's sick," Jin retorted. "Shut up!" Ami yelled. "Sure thing… what if we made it serious?" Han thought. "Yeah. We've been playing tricks all our lives…it may be a good change, and it's our last year of high school too…"Ami thought. "Why not play a matchmaking prank?" Jin said. "That's a cool idea! It's the first great idea you've ever suggested in all the years I've known you!" Miuki joked. "Very funny," Jin said. "I mean it." Miuki said. "Shut up!" Jin snapped. "Make me!" Miuki snapped back. "Knock it off you two!" Han ordered before things could get any worse. The two immediately fell silent. "Okay… Let's start." Han said. The four started preparing… they bought two empty bottles and started their work.

**-Once everything was finished-**

They put the messages in the bottle and let it drift across the river. "I hope someone finds it." Miuki said. "Someone will…I'm sure of it. " Han said.

**Yay! It's done! I'm sorry if it's lame. I can't think of any more ways to start it. Sorry if this confused you. This chapter has nothing to do with cardcaptor sakura, but I assure you… the next chapter will be.**


	2. The message

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hi! Sorry for the first chapter. Here's the second one. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

It was a nice day, perfect for a picnic and on a calm riverside two girls are enjoying the nice breeze, the fresh air, the great view, and their delicious food. "It's a great day, isn't it Moyo?" said a girl with shoulder-length auburn hair and intense emerald eyes. "It is Sakura. A perfect day for a picnic." Tomoyo, a girl with long black hair and amethyst eyes agreed. The two of them stared at the crystal-clear water flowing beside them. "Hey what's that? Something is out there, let's check it out Tomoyo." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded and followed Sakura. "It's a bottle, something's inside it…" Sakura noticed. "Yeah, but it looks old, what could be inside it?" Tomoyo said. "It's a message in a bottle! Let's go get it Moyo!" Sakura invited. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you right here." Tomoyo said. Sakura quickly crossed the river and got the bottle then she returned to the other side. "I can't wait to see what's inside!" they both exclaimed. Sakura opened the bottle and got the message out. It read…

_If you got this message then lucky you_

_You'll find love and love will find you_

_Be sure the second letter you will find_

_To your sweet lover, you'll be bind_

_This is your written destiny_

_Through it you'll find love, joy and loyalty!_

"What does this mean?" Sakura asked, puzzled. "I don't know. What does it mean by second letter?" Tomoyo asked. "Beats me." Sakura replied. "Let's talk about it tomorrow okay? I'm sure we'll crack it." Tomoyo assured Sakura. "If you say so." Sakura said as she placed the message in her bag.


	3. New Students?

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hi! Thanks for those who reviewed! Okay I'll promise to make the chappies longer… sorry for the short chapters, I really got a hectic schedule. **

**Thanks to:**

**FanficPixie, Lotus Dreams. Alima, dreamz-of-hope, **

**Thanks for those who said that my story is interesting. Thank you very, very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 3: New Students? **

It was 7:00 in the morning and in a certain house a young girl is sure to be late for school… "OH NOOOOOOOOO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Sakura yelled as she looked at her alarm clock. "Why didn't Touya wake me up?" she grumbled as she scurried across her room. "Sakura! You're late!" her brother yelled. "Coming!" Sakura yelled as she rushed downstairs… but unfortunately she slipped so she rolled downstairs. "The monster is down!" Touya teased. "Shut up!" Sakura yelled as she stomped his foot…hard. "Hey!" Touya exclaimed. Sakura just ignored him and got ready for school.

**-Tomoeda High School, 7:30 am-**

**"**Good Morning sir…" Sakura said glumly. "Kinomoto, detention." Their teacher said. Sakura sighed… she hates detention. "Sakura over here." Tomoyo said as she showed Sakura her seat. "Thanks Moyo…" Sakura said as she sat down. "Didn't you get enough sleep last night?" Tomoyo asked. "Not really, I can't take that message off my mind. I kept thinking about it all night," Sakura replied. "Class, today we have a new exchange student from Hong Kong. His name is Li Syaoran. Please come in." their teacher announced. The door opened and in came a boy with messy chestnut brown hair, amber eyes and an angry frown. Most of the girls squealed. "Li please sit wherever you like." The teacher said. The Li kid sat on the front row, left corner. "Class today we will learn about………." The teacher lectured.

**-After Detention -**

"Thanks for waiting for me, Tomoyo" Sakura said with gratitude. "No problem, want to sleep over at my place? Let's take a look at the message." Tomoyo invited. "I'd love too! But let's go home first, I have to get some clothes." Sakura said happily. "No need, I've made some clothes for you back at home… and don't worry I've got lots of extra uniform at home." Tomoyo said. "Gosh Tomoyo, you think of everything!" Sakura gasped.

**-Daidouji Household-**

Sakura read the message over and over again but she just can't get it. "What do these words mean?" she cried. "Let's ask my mother, maybe she can help." Tomoyo suggested. "Okay…" Sakura said. They both got up and went to Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji's room. Tomoyo's mother read it. "So? What does it mean mother? Tomoyo asked. "If you ask me, I think it's a matchmaking message. The second letter means another message and the one who gets it would be your soul mate." Sonomi explained then smiled. "Really? Wow!" the two girls gasped as they turned starry-eyed. "Yes, but don't hope it will come true. I don't believe in horoscopes and fortune-tellers and how more would I believe in destinies in bottles? That's crazy!" Sonomi exclaimed. "Sure mom, if you need us we'll be in my room." Tomoyo said as both Sakura and she ran for the room. As soon as they reached it they both squealed and shrieked and screamed… "That's so cool Sakura! How I wish I have my own destiny in a bottle!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I know this is the best thing that ever happened in my whole life!" Sakura exclaimed. "I hope we can find your prince charming soon…" Tomoyo said. "Me too…" Sakura agreed.

**-Tomoeda, the next day-**

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived early and right now they were talking about Sakura's destiny in a bottle. While they were talking they noticed a crowd of girls not far from them. "I wonder what's going on…"Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. "We'll know it when we see it." Sakura replied. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" a male voice shouted, immediately all the girls backed away. "It's the new kid, it seems he doesn't approve to girls." Tomoyo said. "Hey Moyo, Have you ever seen that guy?" Sakura asked pointing to the guy next to Li. "No, must be new…" Tomoyo whispered as she looked at him. He's got mystifying blue ayes that caught Tomoyo's attention. "Calm down, Syaoran." The guy told the raging boy. "Shut up Eriol! These girls must be taught a lesson!" Li shouted. The two best friends looked at the scene in front of them. Syaoran being chased once again and Eriol shaking his head in annoyance. Suddenly Eriol came up to them. "Hi my name is Eriol. May I please sit with the two of you?" he asked politely. "Sure…" they both replied. "So what could be the name of the two charming ladies beside me?" Eriol asked. "I'm Sakura and over here is my best friend, Tomoyo." Sakura introduced. "Enchanted to meet such fine ladies." Eriol said. "The pleasure is all ours." The two said together.

**There it's done. I hope you like it. I made it a bit longer for those who wished for it and again thank you for those who reviewed!**


	4. A Date

**Destiny in a bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hi! It's me again back for another chapter of "Destiny in a Bottle" Thanks for those who reviewed. Especially FanficPixie, You always review! Thank you very much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS… do I really have to say that over and over again? **

**Chapter 4: A Date**

**-Tomoeda High-**

Everything was normal at school, students shouting, waving, screaming and doing other crazy stuff. If you're a student at Tomoeda, you'll probably get used to it by now… "GET THE BLOODY HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU GIRLS ARE SO STUPID WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" a certain boy yelled, and I'm sure you know who it is. "Is he always like that?" Sakura asked. "You better believe it, I wonder why the girls still like him… he's so violent." Eriol told them. "I think you better go and get him Eriol, who knows what he'll do." Tomoyo said. "You know you're right Tomoyo, he may be handsome for most girls but under those good looks is the face of a monster." Eriol joked. "I HEARD THAT HIIRIGIZAWA! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET THESE BEASTS AWAY FROM ME! THEY'RE FREAKING ME OUT!" Syaoran yelled. "Alright! No need to shout… baby cousin" Eriol said. Syaoran gave him his death glare but it doesn't seem to work. Syaoran growled in frustration, this guy always gets into his nerves. 'So, they're cousins, related but so different, one's a girl-hater and the other one is a fine gentleman…strange' Tomoyo thought. "They're cousins? I find that hard to believe." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "You just read my thoughts Sakura." Tomoyo exclaimed.

**-Time to go home-**

Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura were walking side by side while Syaoran was following behind. "Hey walk faster cuz, you'll be left out." Eriol called out. "Thanks but with all that's happened today the last I would want is to be with two girls and one crazy man." Syaoran said. "Hey! Stop saying that! You're hurting our feelings." The three said in unison then pouted at the same time. Syaoran crossed his arms. "If you think that will have any effect on Syaoran Li then think again." He shouted then walked past them. "That's what they always say." The three chorused.

**-Daidouji residence-**

"This day couldn't get any weirder!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she threw herself into the bed, thinking of all that's happened when suddenly the phone disturbed her thoughts. She hurriedly got up and picked the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi! It's me!" a voice greeted. "Who is this?"Tomoyo asked.

"Don't you know who I am?

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking, now would I?"

"It's Eriol."

"…"

"Tomoyo are you okay?"

"Gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"It's alright, really."

"So what did you call me for?"

"I would like to invite you."

"On what?"

" A date."

"A whAAAAAT!"

**Chapter 4 done! That's one chapter done! Thank you for reading and if you can, please review! Sorry if it's too short for you, it's really late, but I just can't stop myself from writing. I'll make it up to you on the 5th chappie! Thanks!**


	5. Getting to know each other part I

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hello! I really can't believe I'm in the fifth chapter!Sorry for the long update, homework just keeps on piling up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… although I wish to…**

**Chapter 5: Getting to know each other Part I**

"COULD YOU PLEASE REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST SAID?" a once gentle lady screamed. "Hey stop shouting I'm not deaf you know!" Eriol said. "And don't get all mad! It's just a friendly date, you know, to get to know each other." He added. "Really? Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry Eriol, I was just shocked! I've only known you for a day and you were already asking me to a date and it was a surprise…" Tomoyo babbled on. 'She's meteoric' Eriol thought. "It's alright, and please inform Sakura. The four of us will be having so much fun!" Eriol said before he hung up. "Does that mean Li's coming?" Tomoyo asked 'though she knows he can't hear her. "Guess I have no choice but to call Saku-chan." She mumbled.

**-Kinomoto residence-**

As usual, Sakura and her brother are having an argument, but it immediately came to a stop when the phone rang. "Answer it, squirt." Touya teased. Sakura stuck her tongue out like a child then picked up the phone. "Hello? Kinomoto residence, cool girl speaking." She said to the other line. "Hello Sakura" a _charming_ voice greeted. "Y-Yu-Yukito!" Sakura stammered. Touya snickered resulting an evil glare from the emerald-eyed cutie. "Is Touya there?" Yukito asked. "My EVIL brother? No way! He just went to his rightful place…hell!" Sakura told him. Now it was Touya's turn to give a terrifying glare. "Is he giving you a hard time again?" Yukito asked. "You bet he is." Sakura said. Touya immediately snatched the phone from her. "What did that monster tell you?" he asked Yukito. Sakura stomped on his brother's foot causing him to yowl in pain. "Is your foot alright?" Yukito asked. "How did you know that?" Touya asked the snow bunny. "That's Sakura's favorite target." Yukito explained.

Sakura was satisfied after getting revenge on her brother, and she wants to get some rest. She went upstairs to her room then threw herself into the bed. She was about drowse off when her cellphone rang. "Hello?" she asked sleepily. "Hello Sakura! It's Tomoyo!"

"What is it Moyo?"

"Eriol just called and asked me if we could hang out with him some time."

"Really? When?"

"He didn't exactly say it. I think we should go ask him tomorrow."

"Okay."

"I'll make our outfits fabulous Sakura!"

"That would be great Tomoyo, but I really want to sleep right now."

"Sure. Bye!"

"Ja!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that… Li's coming…"

"Huh?" Sakura hung her head to one side then shrugged, laid herself on the bed and fell fast asleep.

**-Tomoeda High, Friday-**

'I'm early for once' Sakura thought while slowly walking in the grounds of her school. When she finally reached her room she slumped in her chair. "Good Morning" an unfriendly voice greeted. Sakura jumped slightly. She looked at the owner of the voice then frowned(I think you already know who it is.). "Li? What are you doing here so early?" Sakura asked. "I always arrive at this time, in fact I think I should be asking you that question." He replied. Sakura didn't reply, and why should she? It's no use trying to fight with this guy. He has an ice-cold heart. The door opened and in came Eriol. "Am I seeing things or is this really the Kinomoto Sakura I know right in front of me?" he joked. "Your spectacles are not lying Eriol." Sakura told him. "What are you doing here so early?" Eriol asked. "Nothing." Sakura grumbled. "Don't be so down! Tomoyo will be here to cheer things up in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…0!" Eriol exclaimed. The door slammed open and a cheery girl with bright amethyst eyes stepped in. "How did you do that?" Sakura asked in amazement. "Lucky guess." Eriol answered. Sakura stared at him blankly, totally confused. "SAKUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAA! YOU'RE EARLY!" Tomoyo screamed. "Not so loud Tomoyo, you'll wake up all the people in Japan, perhaps even the whole world." Sakura shushed. "Nonsense! Come here and I'll get your measurements. I have to make your outfit you know!" Tomoto said as she took out her measuring tape. Sakura sighed, when Tomoyo wants something, she gets it. "Eriol, when and where are we going?" Tomoyo asked. "The mall eight o'clock sharp." Eriol replied. "What are you talking about Hiirigizawa?" Li asked. "You're coming too baby cuz, you don't want to miss out all the fun." Eriol said. "What the heck are you talking about?" Syaoran asked. Nobody paid any attention to him.

**-Mall, 6:00-**

"Why are we here this early Hiirigizawa? I thought you said 8:00?" an angry Syaoran asked. "I don't want to let the ladies wait." Eriol replied. "And your solution is waiting for 2 freakin' hours!" Syaoran snapped. "Two is better than one." Eriol said as he flashed Syaoran his annoying smile. Syaoran was about to explode when two figures were seen from the shadows. "Is it them?" Syaoran asked. "Maybe, maybe not." Eriol replied. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."It's them!" Syaoran said in relief. "But I thought I said eight…" Eriol said in disappointment. "I'm glad they decided to come this early! I don't like waiting!" Syaoran said. "Hey! Why are you two this early?" Eriol asked them. "Tomoyo dragged me here. She said she can't wait to start this day." A dead tired Sakura explained. "Practical" Syaoran retorted. "Shall we go then?" Eriol asked offering his hand to Tomoyo. She nodded and locked her arms with his. Sakura chose to walk beside Tomoyo rather than walking with the insensitive Syaoran Li.

**-Tempura restaurant-**

The gang already gave their orders and were now patiently waiting for it. Eriol and Tomoyo sat side by side, and Syaoran was beside Sakura. Their orders arrived quickly and they wasted no time in eating it. "Itadakimas!" they said together and began to eat…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Eriol and Tomoyo finished first and both excused themselves for unknown reasons. Leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone.

**-With Eriol and Tomoyo-**

**"**Tomoyo, I need to ask you something." Eriol said. "Shoot." Tomoyo said. "Well,………….c-c-c-c-c-could…..could….y-y-you…b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-be….m-m-my………g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-GIRLFRIEND!" Eriol blurted out. Tomoyo spun around and looked at him deep in the eyes. "Sure" she replied. "R-r-r-r-really?" Eriol asked. "Uh-huh" Tomoyo said then smiled.

**-Sakura and Syaoran-**

They were both eating quietly…….silently……'Damn! I hate this silence! It's driving me insane!' Li thought. 'What's taking those two so long? Where did they go?' unanswered questions filled his head.

**-Eriol and Tomoyo-**

Eriol hugged Tomoyo tightly. Tomoyo broke free of his grip then flashed him a smile. "Since you and I are together, maybe Sakura and Li could be together too!" Tomoyo squealed. "Not bad… let's plan it out right away!" Eriol exclaimed.

**-Syaoran and Sakura-**

"I'm done." Sakura said as she pushed away her plate. "Me too." Syaoran said. _Driiin! Driin!_ "What's that?" Syaoran asked. "My phone…" Sakura replied. "Hello?" Sakura asked. "It's Tomoyo, Eriol and I gotta run, I hope you and Syaoran enjoy yourselves." Tomoyo said then hung up. "Who was it?" Syaoran asked. "Tomoyo, she said that Eriol and she got to go." Sakura answered. "What? They left us all alone?" Syaoran asked. "Guess so." Sakura replied. "How could thay do that?" Syaoran said in disbelief


	6. Getting to know each other part II

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hello! I'm back! Here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't CCS**

**Chapter 6: Getting to know each other Part II**

Eriol and Tomoyo practically left the two raging teens alone. "I can't believe those two!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura didn't say anything, she just quietly stood up and headed to the door. "Where do you think you're going Kinomoto?" Li asked. "Home. That's better than staying here with you." she replied. "Well, same goes for me." Li said as he walked past her.

**-Somewhere-**

"Where are they going!" Tomoyo gasped. "I told you this wouldn't work…" Eriol said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Shut up! I'm trying to get them together!" Tomoyo growled. "Fine. I still don't get why you want them to be together. It will just result to breaking up after a minute." Eriol muttered. "Just keep your mouth shut! I'm trying to work here!" Tomoyo hissed, making the poor guy back away.

**-Sakura and Syaoran-**

"You better watch where you're going Li!" Sakura threatened. Li did not answer nor turned back instead he walked faster and whistled a tune. Sakura growled. She hated this guy, inside and out. She took a deep breath and just followed him outside.

**-After a while-**

"Stop following me Kinomoto!" Li ordered. "I am NOT following you!" Sakura hissed. Syaoran suddenly stopped. "What now?" Sakura said sarcastically. "You want to come over at my place?" Syaoran asked then smiled at her sweetly. Sakura stared at him in confusion. First he tells her to buzz off then invites her in his house. "Err…" Sakura said, unable to make up words. "I'll take that as a yes." Syaoran said as he grabbed her hand and dashed away.

**-Tomoyo and Eriol-**

Tomoyo blinked her eyes. "Where did they run off to?" Tomoyo asked. "Maybe they just turned somewhere and you didn't notice." Eriol said. "Perhaps you're right. Come on, Let's eat… I'm starved!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

**-Syaoran and Sakura-**

"Stop running pant Li pant I can't pant breath!" Sakura said as she gasped for breath. "Run faster…" Syaoran urged. His grip on her hand became tighter so Sakura has no choice but to once again, run in full speed. They soon arrived at Li's place (Sakura must be really exhausted. Poor girl…) "Here we are." Syaoran said. He searched through his pocket, found the keys, and then opened the door. "Wow! Your place is neat…" Sakura said as she admired his house. "Are you the only one living here?" Sakura asked. "Yeap! Eriol lives in a hotel." He told her. The two of them went to the kitchen for some drinks. After a long run, that's just what they need. They both drank up to three glasses before they were satisfied. "Want me to show you around?" Syaoran asked. "No thanks, I'm really tired and by the looks of your place, it's going to be a long tour." Sakura said. "Alright… how about, we go to our garden." Syaoran invited. Sakura nodded, some fresh air would be so nice right now. They walked silently side by side until they reached the garden. Both of them lied down on the grass and enjoyed the silence around them. "Hey Sakura…" Syaoran whispered. Sakura was surprised, he called her by her first name! "Yeah?" she replied after a few seconds. "Tell me more about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… anything"

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"I'm not, I'm just bored so I want something to talk about"

"Okay… I live with my brother, my mother died when I was little and my father died a couple of years ago. My brother's in college and next year, he would be graduating already, so he has to go abroad and find a decent job"

"That's a sad story"

"Yes, but it's the truth, no use hiding it."

"…"

"How about you, don't you have anything to tell me?"

"I'm the youngest in the Li family… I have four sisters, who are really annoying, and my mother Yelan Li, is the one taking care of me. My father died when I was little."

Nobody said another word after Syaoran talked. They just stared at the sky, the sun was almost down. "I guess were in for a beautiful sunset…" Sakura mumbled. Syaoran nodded.

The two of them stared at the sky until the sun's top disappeared from view and darkness spread around them. "I better be going now, it's really late." Sakura said. "Sura, I'll walk you home." Syaoran invited.


	7. The Perfect Couple

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hello! Our school year is almost done so I have lots of free time! I could finally update my story! This story is concentrated on Eriol and Tomoyo understand? So don't kill me SakuraxSyaoran fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, blah, blah, blah**

**Chapter 7: The Perfect Couple**

Sunday mornings are the best, don't you agree? You can sleep all day and wake up at noon and in a certain house that's exactly what a pretty lady is doing.

Sakura snuggled in her bed. It was already 10:00 but this girl is not planning to take her lazy self off the bed. "SAKKKKKUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" an angry Touya yelled. "Get down here this instant!" he ordered. "Five more minutes…" Sakura mumbled. "I told you to get down here this very minute!" Touya snarled. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "What do you want! It's Sunday for Pete's sake! I can sleep as long as I want so stop yelling at me!" she yelled. "It's the phone! Some crazy person is calling for more than 5 hours and it's driving me crazy!" her exasperated brother screamed. 'Must be Tomoyo' Sakura thought. "Fine." Sakura grumbled as she slowly made her way downstairs. "Hurry up squirt! I don't have all day!" Touya said. "Shut up!" Sakura screeched as she snatched the phone from her brother. Sakura took the phone to her room and started talking. "What is it this time Moyo? You disturbed my sleep!" Sakura complained. The person on the other line laughed. "What is so funny?" Sakura asked getting a bit annoyed that her friend was laughing at her. "Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep Ms. Kinomoto and I'm also sorry to tell you but this isn't your crazy friend. It's Li." The voice said. Sakura turned red from embarrassment. "L-Li?" she asked. "The one and only." The boy said. Sakura frowned. "What do you want?" she asked. "Talk to you… Duh!" Li said. Sakura looked like she was about to explode. "I knew that Mr. Know-It-All! I mean… What I mean is what do you want to talk about?" "Don't get mad Kinomoto. I just want to clarify something about yesterday." Li told her. "What about it?" Sakura asked. "I just want you to know that I haven't gone soft so don't get any ideas!" Li exclaimed. "What in the world are you talking about!" "You know what I mean…" Li said in a matter-of-fact tone. "No sane girl would be interested in you!" Sakura snapped. "Whatever." Li said as he hung up. "I cannot believe the nerve of that guy!" Sakura said as she looked at the phone in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… I can't wait for Monday to come…" Sakura muttered as she stared far at the horizon.

**-Monday, Tomoeda High, 6:00 a.m.-**

Sakura walked as fast as she can to her classroom. She jammed the door open and revealed an amber-eyed boy cleaning the black board. He looked at him and he stared back. After three minutes of unblinking, they stopped their glaring contest and went back to their own seats. Li was sat behind Sakura and she can feel his gaze burning at the back of her neck. She felt creepy but fought back her fear. She will show this guy that she can be though as well. After a couple of minutes Sakura can't take it anymore so she decided to break the silent atmosphere. "I hate you." Sakura said without looking at him. "Huh?" Syaoran asked. "I said I hate you!" Sakura repeated. "As if I care…" Li snorted. "You know, you are the most arrogant and insensitive person I have ever met in my life!" Sakura yelled, facing him. "If that's the case then you haven't met my friend back home." Syaoran said looking straight at her. They started another glaring contest but it was broken when a noise came from outside. "What's t-that?" Sakura asked as she looked at the door in fear. "Maybe it's one of our classmates. It's 6:30 already." Syaoran said as he stood up to see what's outside. Sakura clutched his shirt and Syaoran slightly blushed. "Will you stop that? You're wrinkling my clothes!" he hissed. "S-Sorry I guess I was just too nervous." Sakura apologized. Syaoran rolled his eyes as he opened the door. Sakura and Syaoran looked outside at the same time and they can't believe what they are witnessing. There, in front of their very eyes, they saw Eriol and Tomoyo sharing a passionate kiss. "That is the most disgusting thing, I have ever seen…" Li said as he made a funny face. He looked at Sakura and was surprised by her expression. She went starry-eyed and then yelled… "KAWWWAAAIII! The two of you looks so ccccuute!" Sakura said. The two lovebirds stopped what they were doing and looked at the hyper Sakura. "Soooooooo………….You and Eriol gotta run huh? Wanna tell us what you did?" Sakura asked in a teasing voice as she elbowed Tomoyo. "Yeah. The two of you disappeared all of a sudden and left us…"Syaoran said, joining Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol blushed. "OOOhhhhhhhhhh…. The two of you are the perfect couple!" Sakura exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "Tell me oh my so great cuzin. Have you found the legendary Mrs. Hiirigizawa?" Syaoran teased. "Shut up Syaoran or I'll rip your tongue off!" Eriol threatened. "What are you getting so worked up about? It's just a joke… or is it true..." Syaoran said. "That Eriol Hiirigizawa and Tomoyo Daidouji are an official couple!" Sakura finished. Students were already piling up in the corridors and hearing what the two said they both came near and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo in interest. The two pulled Syaoran and Sakura to one corner and said. "We'll talk about this at break time, meanwhile the two of you have to SWEAR that you will zipper your mouths." Eriol said. Before the two could reply, the bell rang and the teacher came in leaving Eriol and Tomoyo no choice but to return to their seats. Syaoran and Sakura shared an evil grin. Tomoyo and Eriol saw and they knew something was up. 'This would be an awful day…' Eriol thought as he looked at Syaoran smirking. Their teacher walked in, checked the attendance and started their boring double math. "Okay class, let's see if you were really paying any attention." Their teacher said. "Can one of you please come in front and solve this problem." He said hoping to find some volunteers. Unfortunately, everyone stayed glued to their seats. "Alright, if no one would have the initiative to stand up then I'll choose one student myself." He looked around, searching for the slouchiest student he could find and he found Eriol daydreaming…

**-Eriol's POV- **

_There stood Tomoyo with skin so white and fair._

_With a charming smile that shows how much she cares…_

_Oh my sweet Tomoyo…_

_The love of my life_

_The only one for me…_

_She filled my heart with glee._

_Tomoyo Daidouji._

I could hear her calling my name and I smiled with satisfaction. "Mr. Eriol Hiirigizawa." Her sweet voice said. "Please call me Eriol…" I said dreamily, looking at her flawless face. "I love you…" I told her and she smiled. Sigh… how I wish this moment would last forever "Eriol Hiirigizawa!" it yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at our teacher who had a funny look at his face. His glasses slipped from his nose and he was breathing heavily. "What's up teach?" I asked. I don't know why but it made the whole class laugh. I looked at Tomoyo and she had a really scary look. What did I do? "Hey Eriol I didn't think you were gay!" one of her classmates yelled. "I don't know what you are talking about." I simply stated. "Don't hide it cuz! You said you loooooved the teacher!" Syaoran said. "Uh – huh!" Sakura said, backing him up. I looked at the teacher and he had a very disgusting look on his not to mention his natural ugliness. "I wasn't talking to you sensei. I was referring to someone else." I said. "Just keep that mouth of yours closed and answer the question on the board." He ordered. "Hai…" I said. I walked over to tha board and didn't understand a single thing written on it. "Uhh…" I said as I checked it out once again.

**-Syaoran's POV-**

Eriol's in so much trouble now! That's what happens when you wander of to dreamland. I could see Eriol getting nervous as he faced the teacher. I snickered. He looks so funny! "Teach… I can't understand anything." He admitted. "Just call one of your classmates for help." Our teacher said. "Syaoran Li." He said. I stood up and quickly solved the problem on the board. "Listening to the teacher surely pays off…" I whispered as I passed by Eriol and I could see him growl in frustration. This day would be so much fun!

**-Break Time-**

"Eriol loves the teacher…" Syaoran sang as they made their way to their favorite spot – under the cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo pouted more and more. "Shut up Li!" Eriol said. Syaoran stopped singing and smirked. The walk came quietly after that. Tomoyo sat beside Sakura and Eriol sat beside her. Syaoran sat beside Sakura. "Hey Sakura! Have you found the second letter yet?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue. "Not exactly. In fact, I almost forgot about it!" Sakura said. The two boys looked at them in confusion. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" Eriol asked. "None of your business. This talk is for girls only so keep your ears away from it!" Tomoyo scolded. The two girls continued to talk about the message while their companions can't relate to what they were saying.


	8. Secrets

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hello People! It's Krizzie reporting for another chapter of Destiny in a Bottle! Before I start I would just like to thank those who reviewed! Thank you very much from deep down in my heart! About Sakura's soul mate, I think he'll show up sooner or later…and with no further ado I would like to present chapter #8! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… but it's free to dream, right?**

**Chapter 8: Secrets**

Where did we last leave our famous stars… oh right! UST! Under the

Shade of the Tree! (Pretty old, I know.) The girls were happily chattering about the message that they picked up from the river while more and more question marks appeared above the boy's heads. "What exactly are they talking about?" Eriol asked Syaoran while looking intently at the girls. No reply. Eriol looked at Syaoran's face. It was serious and kinda knowing. You know the look of someone who has figured out something. "Cuz, are you alright?" Eriol asked. Syaoran snapped out of his trance and looked at his worried cousin. "O-of course I am! Never better…" he said mysteriously looking at Sakura. Suddenly, an evil thought popped on Eriol's evil mind. "Syaoran likes Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuura!" he blurted out. Everyone looked at him with surprised looks and began circling their little group. "Really?" one girl asked. "Believe me - Eriol Hiirigizawa always tells the truth!" Eriol said while patting Li on the head. **Slam!**"Oooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww!" Eriol's voice rang throughout the whole campus. "What's the big idea?" said Eriol, who has a throbbing head because Syaoran punched it. "Shut up Hiirigizawa if you don't want to go to the hospital." an angry Syaoran threatened. "Get lost! There's nothing to see so go mind your own business and resume what you were doing!" Li ordered all the people around them. "Remind me to stay a kilometer away when Li gets mad." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "Okay." Tomoyo replied.

(I'll skip their school time, its way to boring.)

**-Dismissal Time-**

Students ran from every direction all with one reason – escape from the shadowy prison they call: School! "Tomoyo! Wait for meeeeee" An

Emerald-goddess yelled. Tomoyo stood at the school gates filming little

Sakura as she tried to squeeze in the Tomoeda prisoners out to her friend.

When she finally reached Tomoyo she held on the rusty gate for support.

"What a crowd that was." She said. Tomoyo just smiled. "Here comes the cousins." She said. Sure enough, Sakura could see Eriol and Syaoran pushing students out of their way. "Darn it! It would take forever to get out of this crowd!" Eriol, who was squeezed in between two five feet tall guys, said. "Unnhhhhhhhh!" Syaoran said as he tried to push all the girls out of his way. Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as they watched the two boys struggle to get free. After a lot of pushing and yelling, the boys finally managed to reach Sakura and Tomoyo. "Let's go." Tomoyo said. "Where exactly are we going?" Sakura asked. "To my place. These lads here wanted to see your destiny in a bottle so I invited them over. It's with you right Sakura?" Tomoyo said. "Well, yeah. But I don't see why we have to go to your house Moyo." Sakura said. "Nothing special. I just want you all to spend the night there for a slumber party." Tomoyo explained. They hopped in Tomoyo's limousine and sped away! "You know Tomoyo, I cannot help but get amazed when I go to your place. Your house is so huge and we always ride a limo! Your family is filthy rich!" Sakura exclaimed. "What's the matter Kinomoto, never ridden a limousine before?" Syaoran teased. "I have… but only when I'm with Tomoyo." Sakura said. "You mean, you don't own one?" Eriol asked. "Stop asking her!" Tomoyo said.

**-Daidouji household-**

The four of them went to Tomoyo's room and Sakura took out her prized possession. "This is it?" Li asked. The girls nodded. "I don't get why the two of you are so wrapped up about this. It's nothing but a stupid letter." he said. "That's because it's romantic my dear cousin! It's a letter of love and destiny!" Eriol said holding a red rose. Where he got it, Li didn't want to know. "Whatever." Syaoran said as he turned to leave. "Where are you going Li? This is supposed to be a slumber party." Tomoyo said. "I don't have any clothes. "No need to worry about that! I've got a lot of clothes for each and everyone of you! It's on the room opposite of mine." She said.

"That's my fashion girl!" Eriol said as he went over to the other room

followed by Tomoyo, Sakura then Syaoran. "This is great! Thank you

sweetheart!" Eriol exclaimed. "I'll do anything for you sweetie-pie!" Tomoyo said as she hugged him. "Since when did you call one another mushy names?" Sakura asked but the couple did not pay attention to her and started kissing each other. "That's disgusting…" Sakura said. She looked at Li but he was nowhere to be found. Sakura returned to Tomoyo's room and found Syaoran there. He was holding a piece of parchment. "Hey!" Sakura greeted. Syaoran immediately hid the parchment and looked at her. "What were you doing?" she asked. "Reading" he simply replied. "Reading what?" Sakura asked. "A paper given to me by my mother." He said keeping his cool. "Oh…" Sakura nodded in understanding. Syaoran stood up to go to the other room but Sakura stopped him. "You might not want to go in there. The two are doing some… private business." Sakura said. "You mean…"Syaoran said. Sakura gave him a you-know-what-it-is look. "I get you." Syaoran said. They just stood there waiting for Tomoyo and Eriol to return. "I'll go check." Sakura volunteered after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. She left the room and Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. Sakura came back with the two and they all sat on Tomoyo's bed. "So who do you reckon it is?" Syaoran asked when silence covered them once again. "Dunno. How should I know?" Eriol said. "I wasn't talking to you dimwit! I'm talking to Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. "I object! I am not a dimwit!" Eriol protested. "Whatever." Syaoran said with a roll of his eyes. His attention returned to Sakura. Everyone looked at her too. "Ermm…" Sakura squirmed under their gaze. "I bet it's Li-kun!" Tomoyo said. "N-Nani!" Sakura and Syaoran said together in disbelief. "Think about it Saku-chan. Right after the day you got the bottle, Li-kun transferred to our school. Surely that can't be pure coincidence." Tomoyo said "I agree. My sweetheart can never be wrong when it comes to Sakura." Eriol said. "There's a first time for everything Hiirigizawa…" Syaoran reminded. "Like Sakura-chan's first kiss!" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura and Syaoran blushed hearing the word 'kiss'. "Aren't they cute sweetie-pie?" Tomoyo said looking at the blushing duo. "You're absolutely right honey!" Eriol said placing a light kiss on her lips. "And the fact that they're both virgins makes it even cuter." Eriol added. (The two blushed even deeper.) "N-Nani? You mean Li-kun has not yet been touched?" Tomoyo chocked. "Isn't it obvious? He scares every woman that comes his way. Except the two of you…" he said. "I've noticed that, but since I've got you…" she said. "…Sakura just has to be his partner-for-life!" Eriol finished for her. "Absolutely right darling!" she exclaimed. "Shut up!" Syaoran yelled. "Getting nervous about your relationship baby cuz? My advice is just take time to know each other better and eventually find it in your hearts that you can't leave without one another. Syaoran looked like he's gonna throw up but he held it back. "Well, I advice you to keep your oversized mouth closed Hiirigizawa. They will lead you into trouble," said a pissed off Syaoran. "Nonsense! I'm telling you all this to help you in the near future!" Eriol contradicted. "Just shut up!" Syaoran yelled. "Keep your voices down!" Sakura ordered. "Sorry 'bout that." Eriol apologized. "Anyone for a cup of tea?" Tomoyo asked to break the uncomfortable atmosphere. Everyone nodded and followed her out.

**Done! Sorry if this chapter haven't held much excitement. The title wasn't even suitable! I don't know. I'm feeling quite funny so a I need your patience. Please R&R**


	9. Operation SPY

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hello everyone! I'm here once again to report on another chapter of (drum roll)……... ……………… DESTINY IN A BOTTLE! Before I start I want to reply on my 2 reviews last chapter.**

**Alima: Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for saying that it's your fave chap! Keep reviewing!**

**babiriceball: It has been years since they've put the note in the bottle. Why do you ask? Is something wrong about it? And about their age… I know they're too old to play pranks but that doesn't matter, does it?And sorry but I don't update everyday. On the start I did but it's almost the end of the school year and I'm busy finishing my requirements. I can't update everyday or I'll be left out in my homework, but I'll try to update as fast as I can, just don't push me. I'm already stressed with all the schoolwork I'm doing. Keep reviewing okay? Thanks very much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 9: Operation S.P.Y.**

Everyone went to the kitchen, not bothering to say a single word. Tomoyo lead them to the kitchen, eyes cast down. Sakura shuddered. She never liked it when it's quiet as hell. She thought of open up a conversation but she can't find an interesting topic so she just followed Tomoyo with the two guys.

**-After their long walk from Tomoyo's room to the kitchen-**

Everyone took their seats and quietly sipped their tea. At the end of the day, nothing fun really happened. They didn't have the slumber party. Sakura walked home and so did Li but Eriol choose to stay with Tomoyo for unknown reasons. "What do you want Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "The company of this gorgeous young lady beside me." Eriol said in a gentle manner. "Whatever." Tomoyo said with a roll of her eyes. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. "And what's that?" Tomoyo asked, fixing the dining table. "It's about Syaoran." He said. Tomoyo stopped what she was doing and looked at Eriol. "What about him? Is he sick or something?" she asked. "No he's not. It's just that he's acting strange and I think it has something to do with it." He explained. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "What?" Eriol asked back. "What has got something to do with it?" Tomoyo asked. "The letter…" Eriol replied. Tomoyo raised her eyebrow once again. "How does the letter affect him? It's not like he was the one who received or sent it." Tomoyo said getting back to what she was doing. "I don't know. Ever since you guys told us about Sakura's destiny letter, Syaoran became quieter than usual…" Eriol said. I don't what you are getting to Eriol." Tomoyo said, proceeding on cleaning the glasses they've used. Eriol pouted. He didn't like being ignored. "But honey… don't you think it's a bit strange?" Eriol asked. "No." Tomoyo simply stated. "He's been a loner ever since we met him." She added. Eriol snaked his hands on Tomoyo's waist. "What do you say we do a little bit of sneaking around?" Eriol whispered. Tomoyo smiled. "I say let's get it on!"

**-Syaoran's house-**

Syaoran lay wide awake on his bed. "What a bummer. I've got nothing to do…" he said to no one in particular. He turned on the television for some interesting shows but surprising as it is, all shows are love shows. "This is driving me insane!" Syaoran exclaimed. He closed the TV and closed his eyes, trying his best to sleep. He was about to doze off when the doorbell rang. "Crap." He muttered as he got up and went to answer the door, wondering who it was. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He said. He opened the door and found Sakura there smiling widely. "What do you want Kinomoto? I'm busy." He said. "Busy? By the look on your face I'd say you were bored." Sakura said. "Just tell me what you want." He said impatiently. "I just want to say …" Sakura started.

"Say what?"

"Erm…"

"Er…"

"Ahh…"

"Oh say it, will you!"

"Hi."

"Huh?"

"I said Hi."

"That's it?"

"Uh-huh."

"You're crazy! Just get out of my sight!" Syaoran slammed the door shut.

**-Sakura's POV-**

How rude! I came to the trouble of going here just to say hi and this is the thanks I get? He's the worst guy I've ever met! Mental note: Never go to Li's house again.

**-Syaoran's POV-**

That girl is crazy! Going here just to say: hi. She's out of her mind! And to believe I thought she was cute… Oh stop thinking thoughts like that Syaoran Li! But hey… I can't deny, she is good-looking… oh stop thinking dirty thoughts Li!

**-7:00 pm-**

"Everything ready?"

"You bet."

"You're supposed to say roger idiot."

"I object! I am not an idiot."

"Shhhh! "

"Forgive me."

"Just arrange everything and let's start that mission of yours"

"Operation: Shadowing my Perfect cousin Yeah! In short Operation S.P.Y."

"What kind of dumb name is that?"

"Hey! It took me one long hour to think of that!"

"Whatever. Let's get going."

"Oh yeah!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. She can't believe she's with a stupid jerk who can't even think of a good name. The two of them walked soundlessly and upon reaching Li's door… "How the heck are we supposed to enter the house?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol lifted the welcome mat. "With this little baby." He replied showing her a shiny brass key. "You're the best Eriol-kun!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly. "Thank you." Eriol said as he opened the door. "Pretty ladies first." He said making a polite gesture. "Why thank you sir knight!" Tomoyo said as she giggled. The two entered the house and sneaked into Li's room. "What exactly are we looking for?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know. Something suspicious perhaps." Eriol replied. "You're hopeless." Tomoyo told him. "First you say I'm an idiot then you say I'mthe bestthen now you're saying I'm hopeless what am I really?" Eriol complained. "All of the above. " Tomoyo said, giggling once more. "You're mean." Eriol said as he pouted. They said no more and headed to Li's room. Eriol quietly opened the door and found his cousin sound asleep. "He looks like an angel." He cooed. "You're freaking me out Eriol. Are you gay?" Tomoyo asked. "Heck no!" he hissed. Tomoyo smiled at his reaction and proceed on looking for the suspicious thing, Eriol was curious about. Eriol looked at the cabinets and Tomoyo looked at Li's study table and found something…

**Alright! I'm gonna stop right here. Sorry for the long update. My sister was usingthe computerso I can't butt in. See you next chap! **


	10. Uncovered Secrets

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie

* * *

**

**Howdy people! How are ya all doing! Yes, it's me the slowpoke, updating! Sorryif I took long to update. My father practically dragged me to the province. Our ****school gave us four days off. I was planning to update at that time but my father ****said were going to see my grandparents. Oh well, at least I'm back! Oh yeah! ****I'd like to express my gratitude to:**

**Orosai**

**Pinaygrrl**

**Alima**

**Hypajoycey**

**Babiriceball**

**Sailor Tyfanni **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 10: Uncovered Secrets**

Tomoyo was immobile for a split-second. Eriol noticed her strange behavior and walked

up to her only to be frozen as well. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eriol screamed and Tomoyo

yelled after him, making Syaoran bolt out of bed. He was a bit drowsy for a moment but

he lost his drowsiness when he saw Eriol's face. "What the fuck are you and your

girlfriend doing here Hiirigizawa?" Syaoran exclaimed. "I…I… Well… Uhmm..." Eriol

couldn't make up words. He was too worried for his life. While Syaoran's gaze was

diverted to Eriol, Tomoyo took the thing that she saw on the table. "Get out! Right

now!" Syaoran ordered. "Hai." Eriol muttered before going out after Tomoyo. "Why did

you yell like that, Eriol?" Tomoyo said in a dangerous tone. "Well, that paper was so

old-fashioned. Totally out of style and did you see the rat beside it? It was too

gruesome! And besides, you screamed too." Eriol said defensively. "Well, I was

stopping myself but you yelled so I can't help myself. Besides, I'm a woman! You're a

man! It's the first time I saw a man afraid of mice." Tomoyo snapped. "It was a rat and

there are a lot of people scared of those little rodents. "But I thought men had the

reputation of being brave." Tomoyo said sarcastically. "I give up!" Eriol said.

"I thought men never give up."

"Cut the crap already Moyo."

"Only Sakura can call me Moyo."

"You're in a bad mood."

"Hmph!"

"C'mon sweetheart! Will you just forget about it? It's no big deal!"

"Well…"

"Please…"

"Fine!"

"Thanks."

"Hey Eriol-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to my place. I'll show you something."

"Uh… Sure…"

"Let's go!"

**-Sakura's Place-**

"Sakura! Come down here this instant!" Touya yelled. "What do you want?" Sakura

replied. "Dinner's ready kaijuu!" "I am not a kaijuu!" Sakura yelled before racing down

just to stomp on Touya's foot and racing back up to her room again. Touya

sweatdropped. His sister was weird. "Come down Sakura or the left-over ghost is going

to get you…" Touya said in a creepy voice. "L-Left –o-o-over g-g-g-host?" Sakura

stammered. "Yes. And do you want know what the ghost does at people who don't

come down to eat their food?" Touya asked. Sakura quickly came down and started

eating. "I guess that's a no." Touya said before chuckling at his sister's behavior.

**-Daidouji residence-**

Tomoyo hummed a merry tune before slumping down the couch. "Eriol-kun, can you

please get the iced tea I prepared at the fridge?" Tomoyo asked sweetly. "Okay." Eriol

replied. He got the tea and Tomoyo drank it. After a while she showed her the piece of

parchment they found at Syaoran's place. "Eeeww… Why did you get that? It might be

contaminated!" Eriol complained. "Shush!" Tomoyo said as she unrolled the piece of

paper and she went starry-eyed as she read its contents.

_It may hide in the mountains…_

_You might discover it in the oceans…_

_But one thing is for sure…_

_You'll find love so pure._

_Love is in everyone._

_In the old lady you see everyday at the flower shop…_

_In the priest you listen to every Sabbath…_

_In the couple who whom you've met at the plane…_

_Inside your heart, love dwells inside, waiting to be shared to your loved one._

_May it be Christ or your partner for life…_

_Follow your fate… your destiny…_

_Find your beloved…_

"Sniff… How touching." Tomoyo said. "Yeah." Eriol agreed. "And the string that binds

it is so cute!" Tomoyo said as she stared at the string that ended with a broken heart.

"Eriol, go home." Tomoyo said suddenly. "Why?" "I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Sayonara!" Tomoyo said, not looking at him. Eriol left. When he was gone, Tomoyo

quickly dialed Sakura's number. After a couple of rings someone picked up"Hrrlo?"

Sakura's muffled voice said. "Guess what Kura-chan!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically.

"You and Eriol broke up?" Sakura joked after swallowing her food.

"No silly!"

"Then what?"

"Hey! Come to my place right now! And bring your destiny bottle with you"

"But it's the middle of the night!"

"Trust me Sakura… you won't regret it."

"Okay Tomoyo."

**-After 20 minutes-**

The doorbell rang and Tomoyo rushed to open it and dragged Sakura to her room.

"Give me the bottle" Tomoyo chirped. Tomoyo inspected the bottle all over and found

something under it. 'Just as I expected' she thought. A broken heart shape was taped

securely under the bottle. Tomoyo hid it from Sakura. "Darling, can I keep your bottle

for a while?" Tomoyo asked. "I guess…" Sakura said. "Ok! Off you go now!" Tomoyo

exclaimed and threw Sakura to her home…literally! She grinned as she took off the

broken heart from the bottle and took the broken heart from the parchment. She placed

them together… they matched and formed the phrase: I love you forever… Tomoyo

squealed. This was too exciting.

* * *

**So? How'd you like it? I'm going to stop right here! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	11. The King and Queen of Matchmaking Part I

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hi! It's me again! Thanks for waiting and thanks for your reviews, they always help me boost up! Anyway, I'm here for the eleventh chapter of my fic! I can't believe I'm on the eleventh chap! I'm so excited! I'm going to speed things up a bit… I have an idea for another story and I want to start it soon so the idea doesn't fade away but I don't want to write two stories at once. Okay, I might be boring you already. Get ready for another chapter of Destiny in a Bottle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 11: The King and Queen of Matchmaking Part I**

It was another typical day for Syaoran Li well… almost. "Where is

that goddamn scroll!" Syaoran yelled. "You looking for this Li-kun?" a

voice said. Li looked around only to see Tomoyo Daidouji leaning against

the doorframe of his room… holding the item he was looking for. "Give that

back Daidouji!" he said in a menacing tone. "I'm afraid I can't do that!

Saku-chan's love life depends on this piece of rotten paper and I won't give

it back until you agree with my proposal." Tomoyo declared. "How the fuck

did you get that anyway!" Syaoran asked. "Simple…I took it from your rat-

infested table." Tomoyo replied. "My table is not rat-infested you

ignoramus!" Syaoran yelled. "Believe that if you like but you should really

take a good look before saying that." Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked at his

table only to see pairs of teeny-weeny red eyes looking straight at him. The

hairs on his back stood up and he let out a strange cry which coincidentally

sounded exactly like Eriol's. "WhaWhat are those doing here!" he

yelled as tears streamed out of his eyes. "God… You're worse than Eriol!"

Tomoyo exclaimed. "Shut up and take those little pests outta here!" he

ordered. "I am not your maid Mr. Do-as-I-say!" Tomoyo yelled. "And

Besides… I'm a woman, you're a man." She added. "What difference does it

make? We're both humans breathing oxygen and exhaling carbon dioxide!"

Syaoran protested. "Shut up and get ready. You'll be late for school."

Tomoyo snapped and left him there. She was already wearing her uniform.

"Wait for me Daidouji!" Syaoran screeched. "As if!" Tomoyo said. "I have

to get to school early so that Saku-chan will know for sure who her soul

mate is!" she squealed. Syaoran came out of his room in his uniform and

quickly grabbed the scroll and left Tomoyo shocked.

**-Tomoeda-**

Tomoyo was fumbling about what happened earlier. She was so close

on getting Syaoran to tell Sakura that he is her soul mate. Her partner-for-

life! But she failed. In one fluid motion, every hope she once had faded.

"What's the matter?" Eriol asked her. "I failed. Now, how can I make

Syaoran confess his love for my best friend if he's too shy? Without that

scroll…" Tomoyo's vision blurred with tears. "Don't cry." Eriol said

soothingly. "I'll get Li for this! Why can't he just admit that he loves

Sakura huh? Is it hard to say I love you? It's only three words! And

besides… I can tell he loves Sakura very much! He may try to hide it but I

can see beyond his cover!" Tomoyo hissed. "Okay love, Tell you this. I'll

help you put them together. Just promise me that look on your face now

won't cease to exist." Eriol said. Tomoyosmiled and nodded her head.

"Good. We will start tomorrow!" Eriol declared. "Arigato Eriol-kun!

Aishiteru!" Tomoyo exclaimed before planting a full kiss on his lips

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit short... I'll make it up on the next chap.**


	12. The King and Queen of Matchmaking Part I...

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter last chapter… Anyway, I'll make it up to you this time. I'd make it ten pages! If I can… but I'll try! If it's possible, I'll end it in the next chapter and… what do you think, should I write an epilogue? I'm just waiting for your suggestions. **

**Thank You:**

**Pinaygrrl**

**Sailor Tyfanni**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I repeat it? I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 12: The King and Queen of Matchmaking Part II**

Venue?

Hosts: Tomoyo Daidouji

Eriol Hiirigizawa

Victims: Sakura Kinomoto

Syaoran Li

"Okay, that's basically it." Eriol said as he read the list.

"No way! I can't find the perfect place for their romantic encounter! I'm the worst matchmaking queen there ever was!" Tomoyo groaned.

"Calm down sweetie-pie, we still have a lot of time. You don't want them to get married before us now do you?" Eriol asked.

"I don't really know. We have to act fast or some boy would just pop out of nowhere and propose to Saku-chan! We don't want that happening! I want Li and my Sakura to be an official couple! A cute official couple… and I think I know how to make Syaoran do it."

"Do what?"

"Tell his feelings to my Saku-chan stupid!"

"That hurt!"

"Shut up and help me design our matchmaking king and queen costumes."

"Do we really need those?"

"You bet we do! I wouldn't be Tomoyo Daidouji if we don't."

"That made sense."

"Shut up and help me!"

"H-Hai!"

**-Syaoran's place-**

"Darn that Daidouji!" Syaoran cursed. He looked at the old parchment in his hand. He remembered when Sakura saw him reading it and he told her that it was from his mother.

"What a stupid lie." He muttered before laughing hysterically. He stopped when he heard the phone ring.

"What is it this time?" he said, feeling a bit annoyed. He picked up the phone but the caller had already hung up.

"Stupid prank calls!" he yelled after slamming the phone on its receiver.

**-Tomoyo's place-**

"Why the hell did you hung up!" yelled an angry Tomoyo.

"I don't know what to say…. I still don't get your plan Moyo."

"You tell Syaoran we broke up; I tell Sakura we broke up. They try to make us make up then they fall in love! Simple!"

"B-but… I don't even have the guts to say it. How more can I act it?"

Tomoyo slapped her forehead. Sometimes she wondered whether Eriol could get any dumber.

"It's pretend Eriol! Don't you get that word?"

"I get it but the word break up makes me cry."

"The better! If you cry then Syaoran will buy the story! He knows that I'm after him so it will be hard to capture him. He might even rejoice about our story so we have to tell them that we had this huge fight and we broke up but we really want to get back together again."

"I can't do it!" Eriol wailed.

Tomoyo started to cry too.

"Fine! If you don't want to help me then so be it! I don't need a king! I'll simply be the matchmaking princess! This relationship is officially over!"

"B-But…"

"No buts! Get the fuck out of my house right now Hiirigizawa!"

"M-Moyo…"

"Only Sakura can call me Moyo, have I made myself clear? Now get the hell out of my house before I turn to my killer instincts." She hissed.

Eriol slowly walked out of the house, turning back to look at Tomoyo ever so often. Every step… he turns back…

"Quit that nonsense and scram!"

Eriol walked faster… out of the door and never looked back.

Tomoyo smiled after he left.

"Now it's time to call my Saku-chan."

**-Kinomoto household-**

It was Sakura's turn to do the cleaning. She swept, polished and scrubbed until she heard the phone ring.

"Moshi, moshi, this is the Kinomoto residence."

"Ohayo Kura-chan…"

"What's the matter Moyo-chan… did something happen?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Tomoyo cried on the other line.

"Tomoyo, are you alright?"

"Yeah… I'm finesniff it's just that… (Cries)"

"Moyo, what happened? Why are you crying?"

"Well, Eriol and I broke up."

"Nani? But the two of you were the perfect match!"

"I thought so too but he turned out to be a real jerk!"

"Don't say things like that Moyo-chan."

"Tell me Sakura, are you free?"

"I'm always free for a friend!"

"Thanks."

"Wait there, alright? I'll come over as soon as I can."

"S-Sure."

**-END OF CONVERSATION-**

"The plan seems to be working." Tomoyo said in a satisfied tone.

**-Syaoran's place-**

Eriol went straight to Syaoran after Tomoyo threw him out and he was driving the man of the house crazy with his stories.

"For Pete's sake will you shut up? I'm trying to watch here you know?" Syaoran yelled. He was tired of all his cousin's sobs and complaints about his life.

"You should help me Syaoran! You're the only one I can trust! I had this big no huge no gigantic fight with my girl and well, she got pissed off and said that we're through… come on cuz… can't you help me? I love her too much to let go."

"Look, try as I might, I can't help you with your freakin' problem. I don't have any experience with that kind of stuff plus, I hate girls. You know that Hiirigizawa."

"Yeah… I was pretty stupid, eh? Coming here so suddenly and asking for your help. I'm sorry. I won't ever bother you with my relationships again. I hope you're happy."

Eriol stood up and got ready to leave. His face was sad and his mysterious eyes lost it's gentle sparkles that used to annoy Syaoran. But for some reason… he missed it. He missed the old Eriol and he wants his cousin back.

"Hiirigizawa…" Syaoran called out.

"Hmm?"

"I'll help you in any way I can."

Eriol smiled and his eyes sparkled again underneath his spectacles.

"Arigato Li Xiolang! I promise I'll remember this for the rest of my life!"

Li smiled a genuine smile. A really sweet smile.

**-Tomoyo's place-**

Sakura was trying her hardest to calm Tomoyo down but anything she said just made her cries worse.

"I'm sorry Moyo-chan. I don't have anything to say to you. I don't have any experience with these kinds of things. I don't even have a relationship yet."

"Your presence is all the comfort I need."

"If you're sure…"

"Saku, if you were at my place… what will you do?"

"The same thing you did. Call a friend."

"Then I made the right decision?"

"You made the best one. Always remember, I'll be always here for you."

"Thanks Sakura. You're the bestest best friend a girl has ever had! And I'm sure that your future husband would be just as lucky as I am."

"Gosh Moyo… I'm not even planning to have a boyfriend yet."

"Nonsense. I'll help you search for your prince charming and that's a promise sealed with a hug!"

"Arigato Moyo-chan."

And soon the topic changed from Tomoyo's break-up to Sakura's future relationship.

**-Syaoran's place-**

Syaoran was asking Eriol what made such a perfect couple fight. Eriol didn't answer straight ahead. If he told Li the truth, Tomoyo would get angrier at him and that would make things worse. If he lied, Syaoran would give him the wrong advice for his problem. So he decided to tell the truth… but not straight on. He'll tell the truth but confuse things up a bit.

"Well, Tomoyo had this plan to go outing… and I can't stand the place were going so I refused. She got angry and we fought."

That was similar. Right? No that was... a lie.

"That… was… the… reason?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just tell her nicely and suggest a much better place, duh!"

"Well… you know Moyo."

"Yeah… she's different from all the other girls."

"She's special!"

"No, that's not the word I'm looking for… I'm thinking more of weird."

"Meanie!"

Eriol thought about it, it was possible that he could suggest another method besides pretending a break-up. But it's too late now.

"It's too late for that now." He said sadly. Syaoran frowned. This helping thingy is sure hard to do!

"So, why not send a sorry card?"

"Sure."

"Eriol?"

"I'll try your suggestion Syaoran. I'll come back tomorrow. Thanks for the help."

"No prob."

**-Daidouji Residence-**

"I better be going home now Moyo. I have to finish the housework, you know!" Sakura said.

"Sure dear but… call me when you finish, okay?"

"Yeah!" Sakura said and left

"I'm so stupid!" Tomoyo exclaimed when she was sure Sakura was out of earshot. She knew she should have pressed the break-up topic a little bit harder but instead she absolutely brought it all down!

"I'll just talk to Sakura after her chores. Poor girl imagine how much scolding she will get from Touya.

Sakura was skipping merrily along the sidewalk.. Helping a friend sure is nice! Although she really didn't help. She just made Moyo forget about it for a little while.

"A break-up huh? I wonder if it really hurts that bad…" she thought out loud. Thinking there was nobody around to hear her.

"I bet it is! Eriol lost his spirit because of it, can you believe that?" a male voice said.

Sakura looked at her side and was surprised to see the great Syaoran Li, right there drinking coffee from a plastic cup.

"Li? What are you doing here?' she asked.

"Taking a stroll, if I stuck around my house, Eriol will surely barge in and talk to me about his break up with your cousin."

"That sounds just like Eriol." Sakura said before giggling a bit.

"So, how is Daidouji taking it?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm guessing she called you for help."

"Yeah. She's taking it really bad. She called me to talk about it but instead of talking about it when I got there, she was crying and I couldn't say anything. Then she changed the topic."

"Typical."

"I agree."

The two of them continued their walk and suddenly came to the point where they have to separate and go to each others house.

"Well… bye!" Sakura said and turned towards the street leading to her house.

"Sakura, are you free this afternoon?"

"Depends. I don't know when I'll finish the housework."

"I want to talk to you about those two."

"I'll try to come but Tomoyo told me to call her after I finish."

"I'll be expecting you!" Syaoran said and waved away.

Sakura smiled. Syaoran does have a soft spot in his heart. He cares about his cousin… how sweet! Don't you think?

Sakura finished the housework at noon and decided to call Tomoyo, that way, she can still meet up with Syaoran.

She dialed her friend's number and after a couple of rings someone picked up.

"Hello? Tomoyo Daidouji here…" a sad voice greeted. Tomoyo sounded as if she didn't care about life and is desperate to die.

'Oh no! Don't tell me she wants to kill herself!' Sakura thought.

"Hang on a little while longer girl!" she said and hung up. She had to talk to Syaoran and fast!

**I guess I'll stop there. I made up to eight pages! Sorry if I didn't made up to ten… Anyway, I hope you will all review. Oh! I just might ask anyone here who is a soccer lover? Anyone who watches Hungry Heart Wild Striker or Captain Tsubasa… or anyone interested in detective work who used to watch Detective School Q? Just asking… he…he… I already posted the first chapter of my new story. It isn't a Cardcaptor Sakura fic though. It's a Captain Tsubasa story. My friend was pushing me to post it. She's a crazy one mind you. I hope you read it and reviews are welcome too… pretty please? Thank you for reading my Destiny in a Bottle! **

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	13. Power of Love

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**I just want to thank those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 13: Power of Love**

Sakura ran as fast as she can towards Li's house.

"Why does Syaoran have to live so far away?" she complained.

She ran as fast as lightning… well, almost and reached Li's house in fifteen minutes. She rang the doorbell several times before pausing to catch her breath.

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked, surprised to see the emerald-eyed beauty in front of him.

"Syaoran, where's Eriol? I've got to talk to him right away!" Sakura demanded.

"He's in his hotel room. Why? Did something happen?"

"I've got to make him and Tomoyo make up!"

"Daidouji?"

"Just show the way to that darn hotel!"

"You want me to run? Let's hire a cab."

"Fine by me but you're paying!"

"Sure."

The two of them rushed to the hotel Eriol's staying at and quickly went to his room, ignoring the guards that were shouting at them.

"Quick Sakura! Knock on his door! The guards are coming!" Syaoran said frantically.

Sakura need not be told twice. She knocked on the door and Eriol quickly answered it. The two pushed him aside and got in, locking the door behind them.

"Whew! That was so close." Sakura sighed in relief.

"What brings the two of you here?" Eriol asked.

"Listen Eriol, you have to call Tomoyo this very minute!" Sakura ordered.

"I-I can't!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Listen you! If something happens to my Moyo-chan you're gonna pay!" Sakura snarled.

Sakura turned to Li and ran for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Syaoran called after her.

"I'm gonna talk to my cousin!" she shouted back.

Syaoran could only stare until Sakura was out of view. He looked at his cousin who was shaking.

"What's up Hiirigizawa?" he asked.

"She scared me." Eriol admitted.

Sakura ran to Tomoyo's house. I don't know where she gets her stamina… but one thing's for sure. It's a very reliable source.

She soon caught sight of the large mansion and ran faster. She reached the house in no time and rang the bell.

"Daidouji residence, to whom do you wish to speak" a voice asked.

"Sakura Kinomoto here, I would like to talk to Tomoyo Daidouji please." Sakura replied.

"Please come in Miss Kinomoto." The voice said and the large gates opened. Sakura wasted no time and began to rush in. She greeted the maids with a smile and reached Tomoyo's room in the nick of time.

"Moyo! Hang on I'm coming!" she bellowed.

She opened the door and found Tomoyo inside, the room was a mess. The things weren't in their usual places and Tomoyo was on the floor. There was a slash on her arm and blood was pouring out.

"Moyo-chan!" Sakura yelled and tears started pouring down her eyes.

"Moyo-chan!"

Eriol's eyes widened.

"Something bad happened to Tomoyo. I know it!" he said.

"Hey Eriol calm down! Sakura's with her don't worry." Syaoran comforted.

"I just have the feeling she needs me. Let's go to her house please Syaoran." Eriol pleaded.

Syaoran nodded and the two of them ran to get a cab outside.

Sakura was going crazy! She was pacing around the room while the maids were carrying her best friend towards the hospital.

"Tomoyo…" she whispered as more tears escaped from her eyes. She followed the maids as they carried her down and placed her to the limo.

"Are you coming Miss?" the driver asked. Before Sakura could answer a shout was heard from a distance.

It was Eriol. He ran towards Tomoyo as Syaoran was paying the driver.

"What happened to her/" he gasped as he saw Tomoyo's helpless figure.

"I-I don't know. I-I think she wanted to bleed to death or something." Sakura answered.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Take her to the hospitals you good-for-nothing nincompoops! Can't you see she's suffering? Hurry up you darn stupid people!" Eriol shouted.

'He really does care for Tomoyo… I wish someone cared about me too.' Sakura thought and then someone caught her eye… Syaoran Li.

She looked at him and noticed that he was looking at him as well. They quickly turned away, faces crimson red.

They both boarded the waiting vehicle and rushed Tomoyo to the hospital.

The hospital was busy. Patients were coming and going. They were surprised to get an available doctor that will treat Tomoyo.

Eriol was holding Tomoyo's hand as she was being rushed to the emergency room.

"Sorry sir. No one is allowed in the emergency room. Kindly wait outside." A nurse said as she pried Eriol's hand from Tomoyo's.

Sakura and Syaoran were in the waiting area when Eriol approached them.

"I can't go inside with her!" he wailed.

Suddenly a nurse came outside. The same nurse who asked Eriol to stay away.

"Mr. Hiirigizawa, Ms. Daidouji is already conscious. She was calling for you sir." The nurse said.

"Really?" Eriol was ecstatic! He couldn't help but smile.

"Go inside. She needs you." Sakura urged. Eriol nodded and followed the nurse.

That left Sakura with Syaoran….

They were both silent. No one was talking. There was nothing to talk about!

One second… One minute…

Time passed slowly as if it wanted to stay stuck forever.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who seemed interested on the floor at the moment.

"Li-kun…" she started.

Li faced her.

"What?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Just spit out what's bothering you." Syaoran said.

"Well… oh forget about it. It's nothing special anyway." She said.

Syaoran looked at her, and Sakura did the same.

Amber met Emerald.

They just sat there, completely immobile at the moment.

Syaoran leaned closer…

-------------

Closer…

Their faces were only inches apart and then…

**You'll know what happened in the next chapter!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	14. Love Blossoms

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Thanks to…**

**Illusion Dragon**

**Sailor Tyfanni**

**Pinaygrrl**

**ihavenoname**

**cloverluck11**

**Chapter 14: Love Blossoms**

Sakura could feel Syaoran's breath on her lips. She can't move or maybe she doesn't want to.

His hands were on her shoulders.

'This can't be happening.' she thought.

Syaoran leaned and…

'Can I do this?' he thought, stopping abruptly.

He stared at Sakura's virgin lips.

It was so tempting he couldn't resist.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered.

That broke the young lad's trance and quickly lifted his face away. His hands were still on her shoulders and once again, their gazes locked.

'Why does she have to have emerald eyes.' he complained in his mind.

A blush made its way to the duo's cheeks.

**(I couldn't really call them a couple yet…)**

"Gomen nasai." Syoaran whispered.

Sakura looked at the ground, after their close call, she doesn't know if she could look at him on the eye again.

A shout was heard from the door and both stood up, worry written all over their faces.

**-Inside-**

"You mean you lied to me!" Eriol yelled.

"Stop yelling you doofus!" Tomoyo snarled.

Eriol shut up.

"Well, since you wouldn't carry the plan on with me, I decided to do it on my own. My maids helped me too and the doctors and nurses in this hospital." Tomoyo chirped happily.

"You do have a lot of influence." Eriol said.

"Okay, do you promise to work with me now?"

"O-Okay, but will you save me if one way or another Syaoran will try to kill me?"

"I swear on the heavens above, I will."

"Then I accept your proposal Ms. Daidouji."

"Then let's start… here's the plan…"

Tomoyo whispered something to Eriol and a playful grin appeared on his face.

"Oh I'm good at that." he boasted.

"Okay then! The Matchmaking king and queen are ready for action!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

**-Outside-**

Sakura was starting to get worried.

"Did something happen to Moyo?" she asked to no one in particular.

"If something did, I hope it's good." Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him, her tears were threatening to fall out once more.

"Don't cry!" Syaoran begged.

"I-I want Moyo-chan!" Sakura cried and ran away.

Syaoran looked at her disappearing form then looked at the emergency room.

He scratched his head in frustration.

"Why is it that whenever I'm with that girl I have to run!" he growled and went after her.

Sakura ran faster, hearing the footsteps behind her.

"I want to be alone…" she cried softly and ran until she reached the playground outside.

She sat on one of the swings and closed her eyes trying to remember all the happy moments she shared with her cousin.

"I hope she's alright." she whispered.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Stop worrying okay? I'm sure she's going to be alright. Eriol's with her and he wouldn't take a rest until Daidouji-san is sure to be safe." Syaoran reassured.

"Well he better take care of my cousin or he have to face me." Sakura said her eyes were still closed.

It was almost sundown and they were still there.

"It's getting cold. We better go back now." Syaoran said.

"You go ahead, I'll stay for a little bit longer." Sakura urged.

The young lad sighed.

"Come on, I'm sure Eriol had managed to get a room for your cousin."

Sakura remained there.

Syaoran sighed again and then carried Sakura bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"If you won't go inside, I'll have to force you to. You don't know how much nagging I will receive from Daidouji if she founds out you got a cold." Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed and looked away.

He carried her inside, the nurses and other people passing by seemed to be looking teasingly at them but the young man didn't seemed fazed.

He approached the information counter. The woman there was looking at them… well you know what.

"Where is Ms. Daidouji's room located?" he asked.

"Third floor. Room 325" she said after a couple of minutes.

"Thanks." he muttered and carried Sakura to the stairs.

"You can put me down now." Sakura said.

Syaoran seemed to be deaf and carried her on until they reached Tomoyo's room.

He put her down but held her hand.

He opened the door and found Tomoyo and Eriol talking happily.

"So she survived." Syaoran said, finally letting go of Sakura but Tomoyo's great eyes saw them and an evil smile crept on her lips.

She winked at Eriol who gave her a slight nod.

"I'm so glad you're okay now hunny bunch." Eriol said.

"You were worried about me sweetie? Oh that's so sweet!" Tomoyo exclaimed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Oh no… they've gone mushy again.' Sakura and Syaoran thought.

"I'm going out." Syaoran said he couldn't take mushy stuff.

Tomoyo winked at Eriol and he smiled. The plan is going on pretty well.

"I'm going to see if he's okay." Eriol said and left.

"Saku-chan… mind if you sit with me?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura approached her but her mind seemed to be wondering elsewhere.

"Moyo… are you happy with Eriol-kun?" she asked out of the blue.

"Why of course! Why do you ask?"

Sakura could feel her cheeks heating up.

"N-Nothing." she stuttered.

"You know what Saku-chan, I think it's time for you to get a prince charming." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

"Well, unlike you Moyo-chan I haven't found the love of my life yet. I want a guy who's sincere and loves me not wants me."

Tomoyo looked at her.

"And then there's Syaoran…" Sakura whispered but once again Tomoyo's great senses captured it.

She let out a squeal.

"Oh my God… you mean you're interested in Li-kun! Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo was in her crazy mood again.

"Can I be the maid of honor and can you give me the bouquet when you throw it during your wedding oh! And can you make me your designer and I want to be the godmother of your children okay?" Tomoyo said and started dancing around the room humming 'here comes the bride.'

"Come on Tomoyo… don't get too excited… I'm not planning on being in a couple yet." Sakura said.

Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks.

"I cannot believe you Sakura Kinomoto! How could you say that! You're getting older and older each passing second!"

"But I'm only eighteen!"

"No buts missy!"

"Moyo…"

"You have to at least get a boyfriend!"

"Moyo…"

"Look at me! I have the best guy in the whole wide world caring for me."

Sakura felt as if her friend was trying to tell she was better than her. That she had better life.

"I'm going out." Sakura interrupted.

**-Outside-**

Eriol was blocking Syaoran's way at the moment.

"Get out of the way four eyes." Syaoran said.

"What's the problem Syaoran?"

"Shut up and just let me through."

"Are you feeling alone and lonely?"

Syaoran's amber eyes narrowed.

"Well, are you?" Eriol repeated.

Syaoran pushed him out of the way and walked away.

Eriol smirked and called Tomoyo on her phone.

"Step Two: successful." He reported.

"I'm done too. Come here, we have to plan the rest right away."

Sakura was walking along the halls of the hospital. She was completely mad at Tomoyo… or is she jealous?

Jealous that her friend had everything that she wanted. That a lot of people had found that special someone that would care for them forever.

Yes, maybe she was jealous.

"Syaoran."

He was the first person that came to her mind.

'Is he the one?'

'My special someone'

'The love of my life?'

'The one who would love me for who I am?'

'Is he… my soul mate?'

Then she remembered the letter.

Her destiny in a bottle.

Maybe it is a key…

to her destiny…

**Well, I guess I'd stop there. Please just send your comments!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	15. First Kiss

**Destiny in a Bottle **

**By: Krizzie**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 15: First Kiss**

Sakura was walking home. She left the hospital exactly two hours ago. It was really dark. She looked at her watch.

8:00

"Pretty late" she whispered.

She jumped with surprise when she hard a loud honking noise. It was a car, more importantly, Syaoran's car. And there he is sitting in the driver's seat.

"Hop in."

Sakura refused. There is no way she's going in there. She wants some time alone.

"Come on." Syaoran urged. He was getting really impatient.

"No." Sakura said firmly and walked on. Her house was a little farther away but she can walk. She can manage.

Syaoran sighed and went out of the car.

'What the heck is he planning now?' Sakura thought, still not looking back. She felt a drop of water on her shoulder. And then on her cheek then a whole lot more.

A dark cloud was above. The moon was nowhere in sight. It's really dark.

"Is God mad at me!" Sakura screamed at the sky.

Of course, nobody answered. Syaoran stared at her oddly, waiting for her to do something.

"If he is, ask him what I did wrong that he made me so darn miserable!" she yelled once again then collapsed on the ground.

The last thing she heard was Syaoran calling her name.

9:30

Pretty late

Tomoyo glanced outside through her window.

"A storm… I wonder if Sakura's okay…" she whispered.

Eriol gave her a reassuring look.

Tomoyo nodded.

"Syaoran will take care of her." she told herself, watching the water fall down.

**-Sakura's POV-**

I looked around. This isn't my house. It's well furnished, with expensive things about.

This is…

"I'm in Syaoran's house… and I'm in Syaoran's room!" I gasped when I saw his picture on the bedside table.

**-Normal POV-**

Syaoran chuckled.

"I see you're awake." he said.

"L-Li?" Sakura said and looked around once more.

"I don't look like Eriol, do I?" he laughed.

Sakura forced a small smile.

"What's the matter? You scared of me or something?" Syaoran asked and gave her some water. Sakura gulped it down in a second.

"Take me home." she ordered.

"No can do milady. You have to stay here." he said.

Sakura glared at him.

Syaoran replied with a smile.

Sakura looked at her shirt…

"Where the hell is my shirt? I'm pretty darn sure this wasn't the shirt I was using earlier!" she said and waited for the young boy's response.

"In the washing machine. They're really wet and I can't let you catch a cold." he said.

Sakura glanced at what she was wearing.

A baggy shirt and pajamas

A b lush crept on her cheeks.

"Y-You d-dressed m-me up?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. So?" he asked, getting some water for himself.

Sakura turned redder.

"HENTAI!" she screamed.

Syaoran dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor. That stopped Sakura's shout.

"Why the hell did you scream!" he yelled, really angry.

His facial expression changed when he saw Sakura beside him, looking very worried.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to! It's just that…"

Syaoran calmed the young girl down.

"It's okay."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Stop apologizing. It's okay."

"Sorry…"

"Hey, it's alright."

"I… "

"Shhh…"

Sakura looked at him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"If it's okay… then why are you bleeding?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at his hand. True, it was bleeding… Maybe he held the glass to tight.

"It's alright. It's just a small wound."

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"I said its okay."

"The first aid kit!"

"The bathroom at the end of the wall. The top shelf."

Sakura ran and in thirty seconds flat, she was back. She took out some bandage, alcohol and some cotton.

Syaoran looked at her oddly. 'Mood swings.' he thought.

Sakura started to mend his wounds, and then very carefully, covered it with some bandage.

"There." she said and looked up at him. Their faces were only inched apart. A tint of red colored Sakura's cheeks.

"Thanks." Syaoran whispered and stood up.

"You're welcome." Sakura whispered and picked up the kit and returned it to the shelf.

"Let's go to sleep." Syaoran invited.

Sakura looked at him, unsure what he meant. "Sleep… where?" she asked.

"In the bed. Duh! Syaoran said.

Sakura punched his arm playfully. "I know! But…"

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to you." Syaoran said and sat beside her. Sakura looked at him. "Fine." she gave in.

They slept side by side, not facing the other.

**The Next Morning**

Syaoran woke up with a start. Sakura was beside him, still sleeping peacefully.

"She looks so cute when he's sleeping." he murmured as she brushed some strands of hair off her face. Then he noticed her lips. Her soft pink lips.

"Cute…" he repeated.

Sakura stirred and he quickly lifted his hand away. She faced him, mind still in dreamland.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. "Ohayou…" she greeted and rubbed her eyes.

"Cute…" Syaoran repeated.

"Nani? What did you say Li?" she asked.

"N-Nothing. I said nothing!" he said quickly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Whatever. I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" she asked and yawned.

Syaoran covered his nose with his hand. "Brush your teeth first! Your breath stinks!"

Sakura gawked at him. "You're mean!" she said and pouted.

"You look cute when you do that." Syaoran said without thinking. Sakura gaped at him again. Syaoran searched for words but none came out of his mouth.

"You mean you have a crush on me?" she asked.

"W-What! Y-You w-w-wish!" he stammered.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Sakura asked slyly.

"Nothing!" Syaoran said.

Sakura pushed him playfully but Syaoran won't just give up like that. No, no! He held unto her when he fell and they fell together to the ground. Guess what happened…

Well, you can say their lips aren't so untouched anymore.

Syaoran took up his chance and kissed her. Pushing his mouth into hers.

Sakura was surprised but went along with it anyway.

And then Sakura's eyes widened. She stood up, her face deathly pale. "Y-You kissed me!" she yelled.

"Hey! I didn't do it on purpose!" Li lied.

"Yes you did! You're the most disgusting man I've ever met!" she yelled.

"Speak for yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I don't know! But it just seemed like the right thing to say!"

"…"

"What?"

"You're an idiot! A big, fat idiot!"

"I am so not an idiot! ... And I'm not fat, am I?" Syaoran asked, looking at his belly.

Sakura started laughing so hard she fell… unto Syaoran.

Sakura looked at him and the young boy smirked. Sakura looked at him in fright.

And then…

The hospital was quiet. In a certain room, two people were there. A boy and a girl. The boy was sitting in a chair, reading a magazine. The girl was on her bed, talking to someone on the phone.

The girl suddenly became angry and slammed the phone on the floor. It was shattered to pieces.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled.

"Yes?" A disturbed Eriol asked.

"Sakura's not at home and her stupid brother is telling me to cough her up and give her to him." Tomoyo was ready to burst.

"He called?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo snarled in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Eriol said. He placed down his magazine and stood up.

Then there was silence.

"So what do I have to do with it?" Eriol asked and sat back down.

"What? Why don't you go call your cousin and ask him where she is you dumbo!" she yelled, her arms moving wildly to all directions.

"Alright!" Eriol said and took his phone.

Syaoran cornered her on the wall.

"What are you planning to do?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran just advanced silently. Soon, Sakura was completely trapped.

"L-Li… you're scaring me." she said.

Syaoran just stared at her… and then…

Syaoran phone rang.

"Darn it!" he cursed and picked it up.

"Who the hell is this? Make it quick or else I'm gonna kill you."

"Howdy partner!"

Syaoran knew that voice. That horrible, creepy and unlovable voice!

"Eriol?"

"HeyLi!IsSakurathere?Herbrotherisreallyworried.Doyoumindtellingmeifshe'sthere?Tomoyowillreallygetangryatme.She'sreadytoburstrightnow.Icantellyouthat." Eriol was panting on the other line.

"Huh?" Syaoran asked. Question marks invading his mind right now.

"Is Sakura Kinomoto there? The sister of the really crazy Touya Kinomoto?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah."

"Bring her home or else…" Eriol hissed.

"Or else what?"

"Or else… YOU WON'T EVER SEE YOUR BELOVED COUSIN AGAIN!" Eriol was crying.

"Is it, by any chance, you?" Syaoran asked excitedly.

"Sniff… yeah…"

"Praise the Lord!" Syaoran sang.

"You're mean…" Eriol cried.

"I was only kidding."

"I knew it! You really do love me!"

"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea! I don't and will never love you! Remember that!"

"I love you too Syaoran!"

And the line went dead. Syaoran stared at the phone in disbelief.

"He's absolutely crazy! He's a lunatic!" Syaoran wailed.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing. Just my cousin."

"Eriol?"

"The one and only."

"Can I go home now… please?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at her and smirked.

"Of course. In one condition." Syaoran said before setting the phone down.

"And what's the favor?" Sakura asked.

"Let's do that again!" he exclaimed and pushed her against the wall once more.

**So how was it? Give me your comments. But I don't think this chap was good… anyway, tell me what you think. And some suggestions can come in handy.**


	16. One Question One Answer

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**Well, I'll try to change my mistakes… Sorry if I have some grammatical errors… Sorry…**

**Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 16: One Question, One Answer**

Syoaran drove Sakura back home.

"Goodnight, sweetheart!" he teased.

"Shut up!" she yelled before slamming the door of his car and running straight for her house.

"See you tomorrow! Syaoran yelled before zooming off.

Sakura sighed. 'At least I'm out of hot water…'

"Where have you been?" an angry Touya yelled.

Sakura gulped. 'Guess I spoke too soon.'

"Uhmm… I…"

"Answer me directly squirt!"

"I…I…"

"Well?"

"I've been at the hospital!"

Her brother switched from over-protective mode to over-caring mode.

"Why were you there! We're you injured or did something bad happen to you!" Touya drowned her with questions.

Make that over-acting mode.

"I'm fine Touya! Tomoyo's the one who suffered from a broken heart but she had recovered perfectly. Thank you very much!" Sakura stormed towards her room after saying that.

'At last! I'm safe inside the four walls of this room!' she thought as a smile crept on her lips.

Then, her stomach grumbled.

"Oh great! I didn't have any breakfast yet." she realized.

"Kaijuu! Breakfast is ready!"

'I'll let that monster remark pass for today…' she thought.

"Matte, onii-chan!" Sakura yelled. She looked at her clothes.

"I have to change first. I can't let his stink ruin my breakfast." she said and took a quick shower then changed, well you get the picture.

"Itadakimas!" she yelled before digging in.

They were having some fried eggs for breakfast and some noodles too.

"Yummy…" Sakura said.

"Of course it tastes good. I cooked it and not a certain monster!" Touya said.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled before stomping his foot. Touya flinched.

"I'm finished." Sakura announced and went upstairs. 'I want to visit Tomoyo and see how she's doing.' she thought and changed. A half-sleeved pink top and some faded jeans.

"This should look good enough." she thought.

"Bye Touya! I'm going to see Moyo, alright?" she said and waved goodbye.

"Yeah! Just be back home at six!" he barked.

"Be back by eight!" Sakura said and ran away.

"Kaijuu! That's two hours past curfew!"

"Who cares?"

I caught up with the bus. I could still hear Touya's outbursts but they'll be gone.

I paid my fair and went down at the hospital. I saw a very familiar vehicle at the parking lot.

It's him!

I ran towards Tomoyo's room. It can't be him! That nightmare!

I opened the door and that guy waved at me.

"What the hell-" but before I could finish my sentence, Tomoyo engulfed me in a big hug.

"T-Tomoyo! I… I can't breath!"

"Oh sorry sweetheart! She let go of me and gave me a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had your first kiss!"

"You told her!" I asked that annoying brat.

He nodded.

Tomoyo was crying.

"And I didn't catch it on video!" Tomoyo went crazy and began crying.

"Don't worry, Daidouji-san. I caught it on tape." Syaoran said and gave her a … tape.

"Honto? Arigato Li-kun!" she squealed.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" he shrugged.

To my surprise, he stood up and kneeled in front of me.

"Sakura Kinomoto, I ask you only once, would you be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him, not knowing what to say…


	17. Destiny brought us together

**Destiny in a Bottle**

**By: Krizzie**

**I've got so many reviews last time! Thank you very much! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Oh yeah… about the kneeling thing. Well, I know they only kneel when asked to be married. Well, I think it's cuter that way. He…he… **

**Don't you agree?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS**

**Chapter 17: Destiny brought us together**

What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

"Well?" Tomoyo was trying hard not to squeal. Her face really looks funny.

Syaoran was silent. He was looking directly at me. I've got everyone's full attention. Should I say yes?

But…

"I…I…" I'm stammering! I don't know what to do!

Syoaran stood up. He looks detested. "I guess that's a no…" he said and sighed.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tomoyo was choking me again.

"M-Myo… yrr.. chking meeeeeeee!"

Tomoyo immediately let go. After seeing the blueness in my face has gone. She gave me a death glare. My spine tingled.

Her angry face soon turned to a crying one.

"How could you Sakura?" she wailed. Tears were raining down from her eyes.

What the hell did I do?

"I'll be going now. See you tomorrow." Syaoran said and closed the door.

I was stuck on the spot! Should I go after him and tell him that…

Or should I stick to my pride and stay here or if Tomoyo hurls me out, I'll go home.

What should I do?

"Go after him." Eriol said.

"Should I?" I asked him.

"You should be more honest with your feelings Sakura." Tomoyo said.

I gave them a small nod and went out. Syaoran was still in the corridors. How lucky!

"Li Syaoran!" I yelled. He turned around and so did the people. I ran to him. It was like everything was going on slow motion. Syoran stood there wide-eyed. He took his hands off his pockets and welcomed me with open arms. We collided with each other. He hugged me tight. I felt safe in his arms.

"I love you." I said simply.

He answered me with a smile. This is the happiest moment of my life! Applause erupted from the crowd. I think I attracted too much attention.

Syaoran gave me a smile. All my troubles were washed away. I really love him. How come I've realized only now?

We went back inside and told them the good news. I've got a boyfriend! Everything went well except for Touya's outburst when we called him at home.

"Sakura, let's go to my place. I'll show you something." Syaoran invited.

"Sure!" I said happily. We boarded his car and drove away. Tomoyo and Eriol went home too. Turns out Tomoyo was only faking her sickness to get Syaoran and me together. Typical.

We entered the house and he told me to wait in the sofa. I tapped my foot while waiting for him. I stood up when he came running down.

"What's the rush?" I asked.

"Let's have lunch, shall we?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. He showed me to the dining room. It was fantastic. There were three red roses on a shiny pink vase. The white tablecloth was some fabric and the food looks delicious!

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's why I was so sad and disappointed when you didn't reply at the hospital."

I pouted.

"You mean you were sad because you don't want to lose money?" I asked.

"You know how much I love you, right?" he asked, snaking his arms on my waist.

I giggled.

"Let's eat." he invited. we sat down and talked. I didn't feel conscious anymore. Because I know he loves me. When he said.

"You know Sakura… Destiny brought us together."

"What makes you say that? I asked, taking a bit of chicken.

He took something from the floor. I guess that's what he took upstairs. It was a bottle.

He opened it and showed me the letter.

My eyes widened.

"So… you really are my soul mate." I said shakily.

"Yeah. It was a shock for me too. I mean, I fell in love with you the first time I saw you in class. And then Eriol befriended you. And I heard you talking about you're bottle and squealing about it. I really wanted to shout out loud that I was your soul mate but I have no courage to." he said.

"That doesn't matter now. We're together." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled. Maybe destiny did bring us together. And I'm glad it did.

A lot of time passed after that. Now, we're at the park, we were having a picnic with our two friends that brought us together and our families. Yes, families.

Tomoyo and Eriol had twins. A boy and a girl. The boy was named Eli while the girl was named Madison.

We have two kids too. A two year old girl named Cherry and her new brother which we will name Syaoran Li jr.

He insisted that.

Syaoran came back with two bottles and some pen and paper. Four people. Two girls and two boys.

We wrote the very same messages and tossed them to the river. Hopefully, a lucky couple would find them. Just like we did.

**THE END**


End file.
